Sapphires and Rubies
by coxcomb
Summary: Germany can't decide what to do on his day off. Luckily, France and Prussia came up with a good idea. France/Prussia/Germany fic


A/N: A warning that this is actually a France/Prussia/Germany fic, there is just no option for that when you post. As usual, contains sex so if you don't feel comfortable with that, turn around and be on your way.

* * *

"Ah, you're a good boy," Germany said to his dog, ruffling his coat as he crouched down and unclipped the lead from his collar, smiling as he ran off, barking excitedly to tell the other two dogs that he had returned from his walk.

Under normal circumstances, he would have walked them all together around the grounds of his home but the other two had not wanted a walk... not that it bothered him. Sometimes a quiet walk with one dog was nicer than having to run after three dogs as they misbehaved.

It had certainly relaxed him. He felt at ease for once. Italy was visiting his brother, the next World Meeting wasn't for another month and he was officially caught up on his paperwork. He let out a long sigh of relief, shrugging his jacket off before hanging it up on a hook. He had nothing to do for once.

But that brought up the question: what was he going to do with his day?

He quickly stamped his feet before proceeding into the house, looking at each surface he passed.

Spotless. Cleaning certainly was not something he could do with his day. If he was to clean any more, he would remove the natural finish of the furniture and he most certainly did not want to do that.

"C'mere boys," he called out, wandering down the hallway towards his study, frowning as he realised the barking had stopped. They would always be slightly rambunctious for a while when he returned. Usually milling around him for treats and praise... but nothing. The other two dogs had failed to even come and greet him.

He poked his head into the kitchen; nothing.

Into his dining room; nothing.

Passing his study, he contemplated ignoring the fact his dogs were failing to pay attention to him but instead, meandered towards the lounge. He didn't like the idea that they were so quiet. They were usually so demanding of his time and attention.

He whistled loudly, patting his thigh as he walked into the lounge, his eyes widening instantly as he realised the reason as to why his dogs were so silent.

"Dammit Francis, what on Earth are you doing in my home?" He shouted, losing his composure slightly as he realised he had let his language slip; his anger show. He had been trying to keep calm, especially on a day off but something about the way the man casually lay on his sofa, petting his dogs... rubbed him the wrong way.

France patted Blackie's head for one last time before he stood up, folding his arms as he straightened himself out. "Ah, I'm here to see my beautiful little Ludwig."

Germany raised an eyebrow, bending down to stroke his dogs as he continued to speak. "And how did you get in here? I don't remember ever giving you a key and you don't seem the kind to use a crowbar."

"Ah, dearest Prussia let me in!" He remarked, flopping back down onto the sofa with a smile. "As to what I am doing here...well, a little birdy told me that you are currently available for extra curricular activities."

He didn't even have time to fully register what France meant by a 'little bird' comment before he heard footsteps behind him.

"Damn, bro, you got a hot ass," Prussia slurred, gently slapping Germany's ass as he walked into the room, joining France on the sofa.

Germany couldn't help but blush as he stood up straight again, unable to look over at his brother and France. He already knew what their expressions would be. Self-satisfaction would be plastered on their faces as they simply sat there, leering at him. He always felt like a piece of meat to other people. They would simply stare at him,; visually eating him up.

His brother was a pain at the best of times, but teamed up with France? He couldn't even imagine how he would be. Nightmare was the first thing that came into his mind, but not even he could think up such disturbing thoughts. His brother had a sick mind and putting France near him was like adding fuel to an already raging fire.

"Bro, why don't you join us on the sofa? We should watch a film or something..." Prussia suggested and Germany couldn't help but snap his head up as his brother addressed him.

"Yes Ludwig..." France said, getting to his feet and prowling across the room, keeping eye-contact with the younger man the entire time until he arrived by his side, moving behind him and sliding his arms around Germany's waist. "We should all sit together on the loveseat..." He mumbled, resting his chin on Germany's shoulder, humming slightly as he sneaked his hands under his shirt.

Germany felt his body stiffen instantly but he made no move to stop France's wandering hands. "S-stop that now!"

France shook his head, running his fingertips up and down Germany's taut abdomen, tracing each crease in his skin, outlining each muscle. "Such a perfect body, it would be selfish for you to keep it hidden from us...we want to see more of little Ludwig..."

Germany blushed deeply as he stared over at his brother, who could only nod enthusiastically at France's words.

"Come on, what did you think I came for? It certainly wasn't for your..." he paused, searching for the word as he placed his hands on Germany's hips, pushing his trousers down slightly. "...I don't know what word I want...perhaps your brother can help me out?"

"Stimulating conversation?" Prussia offered, stretching his arms out behind the back of the couch, spreading his legs slightly; making himself more comfortable before he lazily raised his hand beckoning France to move forward.

Which he did. Germany couldn't even stop his body from being forced to move forward. He found himself walking. As France moved his left leg forward, he moved his and vice versa. Before he knew it, he was stood between his brother's knees and France was raising his shirt further up; exposing his body to his brother.

He felt his face heat up further as Prussia instantly sat forward, making an impressed noise. Out of the corner of his eye, he could still see one of his dogs (and where one was, the others were guaranteed to be close by). He didn't want them to see this...this was an adult matter; his dogs were innocent. He wouldn't be able to face them if they saw what was about to happen.

"P-please...if we're going to do this, put my dogs outside. They don't need to see..." He started, only to be cut off by his brother.

"What a dirty pervert their daddy is?" Prussia finished, hungrily licking his lips as he reached out for his brother's waistband, sliding the button open, pulling down the zip.

Germany shook his head. His body was reacting already to the simple touches. France's hands on his chest; Prussia's fingers on his crotch. "Move the dogs and you can do whatever you want with me."

Prussia shook his head, taking the waistband of Germany's boxers and trousers between his fingers, suddenly pulling them both down, laughing as his erection sprung free. Not even bothering to look at his brother, he slipped his hand into his own pocket, removing a tube and throwing it in the air.

"Ah, thank you," France mumbled against Germany's neck as he caught the lubricant.

"P-Please, the dogs..." Germany stammered out to deaf ears.

He couldn't stop either man as his brother's mouth found his cock and France's slick fingers probed at his entrance. He held back any noises, trying to ignore both sensations as, even though he could no longer see his hounds, he felt the eyes of his canine friend's on him.

"Don't you like an audience?" France asked, running his tongue along the expanse of Germany's neck as he leaned backwards. "I, myself, am quite a fan of voyeurism...watching...being watched..."

Prussia agreed, his mouth still encapsulating Germany's manhood, his hands running up and down his brother's naked thighs.

"Your brother is the same...come now, doesn't it turn you on a little, knowing that your faithful friends are watching their master be violated?"

"N-no..." Germany panted, unable to suppress a moan as he felt France smoothly add another finger. "Remove them at once."

France smirked, looking down at Prussia and winking before he took his fingers out and shoved Germany onto the sofa, narrowly avoiding the other man, despite the fact he had signalled for him to move. He could see a look of disappointment on the younger man's face as he scrambled around, the trousers caught on his boots limiting his movements.

"Ah, did Ludwig mean for me to remove something else? I just thought you meant my fingers..." France said, smirking as he knelt down and started unlacing Germany's boot on his right foot. "It did, after all, seem like such a strange request since your body was holding on to them pretty tightly."

Germany raised his hands to his face. He couldn't look at either man. Even though both men were simply removing his boots, he couldn't bare to meet their gazes. He knew that France's face would hold the same smug expression; seductive and lustful. His brother, on the other hand, would simply be grinning.

"Don't cover your face, my child," France commented, pulling Germany's trousers off with help from Prussia. "We want to see your face."

Prussia continued grinning, showing his teeth as he undressed himself, throwing his clothes into various directions. "How about you put your hands to use and remove that stupid shirt? I don't see why you cover up your awesome body with that thing."

Germany quickly glanced at both men as they hurriedly removed their clothes. He couldn't do anything but comply. Sitting upwards, he ran his fingers along the hem of his top, lifting it swiftly over his head, his face deepening in colour as he felt all eyes on him. He knew his body was attractive but he found both France and Prussia's bodies more appealing. Perhaps France's had a little too much body hair and perhaps his own brother was a little too slim, but he didn't find them unattractive...just different. He would take no pleasure in sleeping with someone who had the same physique as himself.

Before he could even dwell any further on their bodies, the sofa cushion behind dipped and he felt France's legs on either side of him, the other man's erection pressing against his lower back. In his face, his brother thrust his cock and he simply opened his mouth, taking Prussia between his lips as he started to move his body, allowing France's legs to slip beneath his body.

It wasn't a preferred position. He would never tell France that he enjoyed seeing his face, but he did. The man held a certain beauty about him and it was most definitely a turn on to see it overwhelmed with pleasure but with Prussia in the mix, he didn't feel comfortable speaking at all.

He raised his hips, able to feel France running his cock along the crease of his ass. He wanted it inside him. He knew France wouldn't tease him, but in the position, he could tell the other man wished for him to do the work.

"I think you should fuck yourself on Francis' cock, bro," Prussia commented, glaring down at his brother.

Germany took his mouth off Prussia's cock and let out a long sigh as he lowered himself down onto France's erection. It wasn't anything new. He was used to it by now. After living with Prussia for so long, he had long since learnt to just take it and was just grateful that France was a more patient lover than his own brother.

"Ludwig likes to have me inside?" France asked, raising his eyebrow as Prussia didn't allow Germany to answer, instead he roughly grabbed his brother by the hair and forced his mouth back onto his dick.

Germany nodded slightly, slowly moving himself. It had been a while since he had last been on top like this. Normally, he was on all fours or against a wall. He usually had very little say in the matter; very little input as to what exactly occurred.

Not that he actually cared. He pretended to. His mind tried to tell him that he should put his foot down; keep his trousers done up; close his mouth just once but it wasn't that simple. Deep down, he wanted it. He was a glutton for degradation. He felt no love for either man. Only love for what they did to him.

He could feel France's fingertips running across his back; tickling him almost. He knew he was sweating, he could feel the hair stuck to his forehead. He wanted to raise his hand to slick it back again, but he didn't want to lose his balance. With one hand, he held Prussia's hip, keeping him back just enough to stop him from choking him with his cock. The other hand clung desperately to the back of the sofa, trying to steady him as France finally started thrusting upwards into him.

He regretted that France had stretched him. He wanted to feel the sting; the slight burn. He wanted to feel the pain but now, with the ease of France's methodical preparations, he felt just pleasure. He was too accustomed to it. Even Prussia was failing, only managing to make him feel slightly uncomfortable as he forced his dick into his mouth over and over. His eyes watered involuntarily, but he wanted his tears to be real; brought on by the sheer abuse he revelled in.

Looking up at his brother, he allowed Prussia's cock to fall from his mouth, a thin strand of his saliva (he assumed it was, but the ratio of saliva and pre-come in his mouth probably made it more Prussia based DNA) connecting them still. He didn't speak though, instead, he just begged with his eyes; begged for something; anything. He panted heavily, his blue eyes staring deeply into the red ones looking down from above.

"What is it, baby brother? You want something?" Prussia sneered, leaning down and crudely running his tongue over Germany's lips, vulgarly dipping his tongue inside for a deep kiss before pulling back and wiping his mouth, a disgusted look on his face. "I don't taste too good... how do you cope with it?"

Germany felt his face heat up as his brother spoke to him in such a manner. His cock displayed his answer, but still, Prussia took his brother's face between his fingers, tilting it slightly.

"Answer me. Are you really such a dirty brother that you'll suck my dick, even though it tastes bad?"

"D-Doesn't taste bad..." Germany muttered, unable to stop his cock from twitching as his brother examined his face.

"Does brother love my dick? Does brother love how it tastes?" He asked again, dropping his hand from Germany's face and tracing it over his chest.

Germany nodded, knowing that the simple movement of his head wouldn't be enough. Finally, the lump he had been waiting for formed in his throat. His pride. He hung his head for a moment before swallowing hard. He couldn't hold back how he really wanted to be any longer. He wanted to be the person he was deep inside."I fucking love how your cock tastes. I love it when you shove it so far down my throat I can't even breathe. I want more-"

His voice was cut off as France cleared his throat, interrupting him.

"You hear that Gilbert?" France piped up, suddenly stopping his movements, much to Germany's distress. He tried to move himself, only to have Prussia kneel down and hold him still. Apparently, Prussia was very interested in what France had to say. Very interested. Interested enough to clamp his hand down over his brother's mouth.

"I did not... I don't listen to my brother's needs..." Prussia replied bluntly.

France frowned slightly. He was participating in this, but he happened to wish to please Germany as much as he wished to please himself. "Ludwig wants more..."

Prussia gazed down at his brother as he digested what France said. With a smirk on his face, he pushed his fingertips into Germany's torso, pushing him backwards. Little force was required.

Germany could only lie atop France, breathing heavily as Prussia forced his legs open. He could still feel France leisurely thrust up into him, but his attention was now on the way France kissed his neck from their horizontal position. It was caring; loving even. He didn't want it but he couldn't bring himself to say stop.

He took his attention off France's lips, gazing down his body. His cock stood upright, yet to be properly given any attention by either man. He allowed his eyes to move past that and onto his brother. He couldn't see anything but he felt it. Suddenly, he shut his eyes tight.

"N-not that... No..." He stammered out, his hands gripping onto the cushions as he felt the tip of his brother's cock join France's inside him. He could feel his eyes welling up now with real tears as Prussia ignored what he said and inched his way slowly inside.

"You said you wanted more," Prussia said in a flippant manner.

"Too much," Germany panted out, closing his eyes tightly as Prussia forced himself further in. His fingers hurt from gripping the pillows too hard; his eyes from being closed too tightly. He felt like he was being torn in two; stretched to his limits.

His body felt hot all over; like he was on fire. He couldn't stop himself from letting out a strangled groan; choking it out almost as Prussia pulled out slowly, before slamming himself back in roughly.

"Gil...don't think he can take that much," France said with a concerned tone, raising his hands around Germany to caress his torso as he mumbled French soothingly into his ear. Even though he had suggested it, he had expected his friend to stretch out Germany a little more.

Prussia simply scoffed, holding Germany's legs up in the air, digging his nails into his calves as he continued to move.

"F-faster..." Germany stammered out, opening his eyes to look at his brother. His voice wasn't working like he wanted it to. He wanted to ask for more; more speed, more _pain. _He knew his brother had it in him to fuck him until he bled. He wanted that. He wanted to ache for days. He wanted the constant reminder of the act.

His body was throbbing. He was drenched in sweat. He needed this. He needed it so badly that simply wanting it was hurting him as much as the act itself.

"You're okay?" France asked, his voice uneasy. "You want me to move too?"

Germany moaned at the though. He was dying for France to move. For both of them to fuck him at the same time. To feel them both move in and out, at different paces. To feel them both leave their marks on his body; in his body.

He nodded frantically, placing his shaking hands on France's, pushing them into his chest, urging him to dig his nails into his skin the way his brother was.

"Move..."

Prussia placed his hand on France's hip, stopping him just as he was about to thrust up. "Make him beg."

France glared over at Prussia. He enjoyed making love to Ludwig on the odd occasion... he enjoyed making love in general but he had never intentionally hurt a partner, no matter how big and brawny he may have been. "I think you're being cruel now..."

Germany turned his head, looking at France. "Please... do it... I want you to fuck me... I want you to hurt me... Leave your mark on me." He gasped as France thrust up slightly, the exact moment Prussia slid out, just leaving the head of his cock inside. "Please, please, please... please..." he said over and over, his voice slowly disappearing with every movement.

By the time France decided to comply with his request for him to leave his mark, he could only whimper as he felt him drag his nails over his chest at a delicious speed. Fast enough to make sure they were smooth scratches, but slow enough for Germany to cherish the pain. Slow enough for him to relish the sensation of his skin being torn open just enough to cause small bubbles of blood to rise to the surface.

Prussia leaned down over Germany, his stomach teasingly brushing against Germany's arousal; pressing into it with enough pressure as to force a lengthy moan from the man. He dipped his head down, running his tongue along the marks on his brother's chest, savouring the taste of his blood.

Germany wasn't sure whether he imagined it or not, but as his brother's tongue trailing across his torso, all he felt was the tantalising sting. Prussia's acidic tongue, he thought to himself, remembering how many times it had burnt him in the past. His vicious tongue. Such a devious weapon and the only one he could still wield and cause damage with.

Not that any of that mattered now. He was getting what he wanted. He was about ready to burst. He just needed to be touched, even if it was only his brother's abs caressing his cock. It would be enough, just enough to make him come but before he had the chance to enjoy the feeling fully, Prussia moved his head off his chest and returned to his upright position again.

"Brother...please..." He pleaded, unable to free up either of his own hands to touch himself. Both the men were now moving at such a speed that made it impossible for him to do anything other than hang onto the sofa cushions.

"Ah, fucking feels so awesome," Prussia moaned, ignoring his brother.

France nodded, purring in Germany's ear as he allowed himself to finally indulge in the act, biting into his earlobe; his neck; his shoulder. He wasn't one for pain, but when they made such exquisite noises, he couldn't resist. As much as he wanted to argue with Prussia over his choice of words, he could think of no other way to describe the experience aside from 'awesome'.

"Francis... touch me... please touch me," Germany pleaded frantically, rocking his body as he lay atop France, trying to get more; trying to feel more. "Come on, I want it. Please!"

Just as France raised his hand to give Germany the relief he desperately desired, Prussia batted his hand away, glaring at the blonde man with a devilish grin on his face.

"Don't do that. I want to see him come from just being fucked. He wants that, he wants the torture," Prussia slurred, teasingly placing his finger on the end of his brother's cock and applying pressure; enough to get the man to cry out again before he placed both of his hands back on his hips and began thrusting at a relentless pace. "You want to come, don't you brother?"

Germany frantically nodded his head, panting as his entire lower body was assaulted by both men. He could no longer see straight. His vision was blurred by the pain; by the sheer state of euphoria he felt as they continued to fuck him. It wasn't passionate, there was no love. It was exactly what he wanted. It was exactly how he wanted.

He could feel his orgasm building with every movement. As Prussia thrust in, he tantalisingly brushed against his prostate, but as soon as he withdrew, he felt France's cock press directly against the exquisite spot and all he could do was writhe in ecstasy as they both forced him to his climax without any extra help.

As soon as he allowed his orgasm to wash over him, both men continued to pound into him even faster than they had before. His breath hitched as he tried to control himself; tried to control his body but he couldn't. He could only close his eyes, his body shaking; trembling as they seemingly ignored the fact that he had finished.

His breath continued to come in short gasps and before he knew it, he felt light headed.

Attempting to open his eyes, all he saw was black...and then nothing.

o0o0o0o0o0

"Yo, baby brother."

Germany's eyes shot open as he felt the cold sting of water splashed on his face. He attempted to sit up, but the pain in his backside forced him to lie back down again.

He let his head loll to the side, feeling dizzy; weak. He was naked still, but that wasn't the first thing he noticed. The first thing he paid any attention to was the disgusting damp feeling beneath his ass. He could feel, what he assumed was, Prussia and France's fluids seeping out of him. They had finished off after he had passed out and failed to clean him up.

"You all there?" Prussia asked, leering over him.

"Go away," he mumbled, narrowing his eyes as he spotted his three dogs in a pile next to the sofa, sleeping. How long had they been there? How much had they seen? He couldn't even begin to remember.

"Nah, my awesome ass ain't going anywhere. What do you want for dinner?" Prussia mumbled as he turned around and started walking out of the room. "I was going to just heat up that pasta Feliciano left behind, that okay with you?"

Germany tried to move but his body refused to. His lower regions throbbed. He could still feel both men inside him... which brought up the question in his mind. Food was the last thing he cared about. "Where's Francis?" He called out, putting a voice to his mind's enquiry.

Prussia popped his head back in the door. "He said something about Antonio and left pretty much after he came inside your fine ass. You know Francis. Fuck 'em and chuck 'em."

Germany frowned. He did know France, and despite his loose attitude towards sex, he was not, as Prussia said, a 'fuck 'em and chuck 'em' kind of guy. He had always been a gentlemen when they had been together. He always remained until morning and cooked breakfast. Always gave him a kiss on his temple before leaving and even after he left, Germany would always find a note by the telephone from the man.

Groggily, he swung his body around, gritting his teeth as the pain soared through his body. He raised his hands to his chest, running his fingers over the still fresh wounds, wincing as he re-opened them. He couldn't even imagine how long he had been out.

Staggering across the room, he could only feel mortified as fluids ran down his legs. He wanted to shower; needed to shower but he noticed it before he had a chance to head into the downstairs bathroom.

Next to the telephone was a small folded piece of paper with the familiar handwriting on it. He smiled to himself, opening it up, barely able to even read the flamboyant scrawl.

The content of the note didn't matter though. All that mattered was that France had left him a note. All that mattered was that the afternoons acts were considered normal enough for him to follow the usual procedure.

He discarded the note into the nearby waste paper bin, the postscript running through his head as he wandered into the bathroom. Still grinning, he stepped into the shower and allowed the water to cascade over his body, washing away all that had happened.

* * *

A/N: Nah, you don't get to know what was on the note~


End file.
